


Jenny

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Implications, Romance, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, guests - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor invites his daughter Jenny to spend Christmas with them.





	Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day ten**

 

**Jenny**

 

“I hope you wouldn’t mind having another person coming to celebrate Christmas with us?” The Doctor tried carefully.

Rose gulped. “I have no-one who wants to come celebrate with us, so you think you might do the job for me?”

The Time Lord exhaled. “You could have invited a friend, too! However, inviting Sarah Jane didn’t seem like a fair option to you, remember?”

The girl rolled her eyes at him. “Inviting Sarah Jane means inviting Luke and Sky as well,” she eyed him meaningfully. “Then, it wouldn’t be fair towards you!”

The Doctor nodded. “It’s more of trying to keep your mood up with all these unwelcome youngsters on board, am I right?”

Rose sighed. “Pretty much. Anyway, tell me more about our guest, yeah?”

“If you promise not to become all jealous, like with Sarah Jane,” he warned.

She bit her lip. “I promise. We  _ are  _ in a relationship of sorts, after all, are we not, Doctor?”

The Doctor gave her a serious look. “Are you still doubting it, love?”

“No. I can’t, now you are the only one sharing the unlikely experience of playing the role of a human with me,” Rose finished quietly.

“Wait until Jenny comes, Rose,” the Doctor spoke dreamily. “I can only imagine what is waiting for me, with the two of you in the same room!”

She shrugged, not wanting to ruin the remaining days of Advent with unwelcome emotions. . “I’ve promised. Jenny, you say? Who is she? A companion of yours?”

_ If only…  _

The Doctor hated the sudden panicked expression now on Rose’s face after his unexpected outburst. “She’s a… a relative. It’s not what it looks like, I swear! It’s just- she has never wanted to travel with me, preferring to see the world on her own, yeah?”

“M-hm... Yet you look quite excited to get to see her, am I right?”

“Yes.”

* * *

“There you are,” Jenny has barely thrown a glance the Doctor’s way. “Now, it’s about time I finally get to see my mother-in-law, hm, Dad?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Be patient. Rose is getting ready.”

“Getting ready for what? I think it being Christmas is a celebration on its own, why bother with dressing up and pretending to be someone you’re not?”

The Doctor shook his head. “It seems to me some traditions are beyond you still, dear,” he smiled.

“Maybe. But if you two don’t do something about finally getting together, I might just leave.”

“What do you mean? A telepathic bond, or-”

“A bond and what comes with it. Because, honestly, you two don’t look against finishing the deed at long last, yeah?”

“Say that again,” Rose came out of the bathroom, having understood the connection between Jenny and the Doctor right away.

“Hi! Am I allowed to call you Mum, or Rose would suffice?”

Rose and the Doctor have only exchanged panicked looks. 

**Author's Note:**

> It could have become a two-chaptered fic or a story on its own, but my mind is too filled up at the moment to concentrate on more characters and give them an equal amount of attention.


End file.
